Candente enemigo
by SilverLightxx
Summary: El estudio llevado al extremo puede causar severas secuelas, entre ellas, la falta de sueño. Veamos con qué se encuentra Hermione luego de arduas horas de estudio y cómo afecta ello en los días por venir. Lemon. Dramione. M por su contenido sexual.
1. Capítulo 1: El sueño

**CAPÍTULO 1: El sueño.**

_Caracoles hervidos, ¡basta ya!_

Una indomable melena castaña se removía de aquí para allá y de allá para aquí en su cama, gruñendo molesta por lo bajo; frustrada por no poder conseguir dormir. Finalmente, quedó boca para arriba mirando hacia el techo, dándose por vencida. Bufó y cerró los ojos por un momento-. _"Cálmate, cálmate… Si te relajas lo lograrás, pero cálmate de una buena vez."_ –se reprendía mentalmente.

Luego, miró a su alrededor. Envidiaba a sus compañeras de habitación. Dormían tan plácidamente y sin preocupaciones. Granger quería eso. No, lo necesitaba. El haberse quedado hasta altas horas en la noche estudiando en la biblioteca dejaba secuelas. Una de ellas, la necesidad de dormir.- _"Cuando aprenderás…"_ –volvió a reprenderse en su mente, esta vez al borde del lloriqueo.

Abrió ligeramente la boca y tomó una buena bocanada de aire, inhalándolo lentamente. Luego, exhaló el aire de la misma manera. Se colocó de costado, relajó sus músculos, y cerró sus ojos.

Éxito.

Luego de tanta auto-lucha, Hermione consiguió dormir. Y soñaba. Soñaba con cierta persona. Cabellos platinados y sedosos; una fragancia varonil y exquisita difícil de olvidar –para ella-, y aquella cautivadora y profunda mirada gris con la cual sus orbes marrones, comunes y corrientes, se chocaban todas las mañanas.

Suspiró en sueños.

Hermione soñaba con un amor imposible. Oh, ¿y a qué chica no le ha ocurrido lo mismo alguna vez? Todos, en algún momento, deseamos algo que no podemos tener. No importa que tan exigente seamos, no importa cuán despiertos y conscientes permanezcamos, ni cuanta moral tengas; simplemente ocurrirá.

Una ligera e inconsciente sonrisa se dibujó en los labios femeninos, y entonces, se dejó llevar.

Sin saber en qué momento ocurrió ni cómo, Hermione se encontraba en el baño de niñas. Y estaba aprisionada. Aprisionada entre una pared y el buen formado cuerpo de Malfoy.

¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde, Granger? Hoy no te toca vigilar...-susurró con esa voz jodidamente sensual, tan propia de él. Hermione intentó responder, pero no pudo. Sus ojos viraban en diferentes direcciones, pero todas ellas muy cercanas.

Los ojos de Malfoy, su cabello, su camisa a medio desprender, su corbata tirada en el piso, sus labios, y sus ojos nuevamente.

_Por Merlín._

La boca de la chica estaba reseca, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus hormonas clamando por la atención de aquel muchacho. Sus piernas tiemblan y todo sentido cuerdo se desvanece.

Suéltame…-espeta la joven bruja, frunciendo su ceño en un intento por demostrar autoridad y enojo. Oh, falso enojo.

Entonces, Malfoy ladeo un poco su rostro. Ese perfecto rostro. Y sonrió ladino, imaginando el sin fin de sensaciones que le haría sentir a esa muchacha en pocos minutos.

No sentía sentimiento puro alguno por ella, y estaba seguro de que ella por él tampoco. Pero no por eso deja de ser un adolescente con elevada testosterona y poco autocontrol. No puede evitar sentir el deseo de hacerla suya. Ahora, en este instante.

Ahora, la mira con notable picardía y tuerce su boca en una sonrisa de lado, lobuna, no sin antes relamerse.- Sabes que no es lo que quieres, Granger… -susurró en su oído.

_Mierda. Santísima mierda. _–Pasa por la mente de la castaña-._ Hazlo ya, Malfoy… déjate de rodeos, joder._

Jadea.

El joven Slytherin se había adelantado, desesperado, mientras la castaña debatía e insultaba en su mente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su falda, corbata, camisa y corpiño yacían en el piso junto con todas las prendas superiores del chico.

¿Pero qué…? –Comenzaba a hablar la Gryffindor-.

Cállate, sangre sucia. No quiero oír ni una sola palabra salir de tu boca. –ordenó-.

La leona lo miró, desafiante. ¿Quién jodidos se cree? Y de repente, recordó. Oh, claro. Es tu enemigo, y está a punto de tomarte. Aquí. En el baño de niñas. Y lo quieres, Granger; lo quieres tanto como él y lo sabes.

Suspiró, rendida.

Ni una sola… -el muchacho retomó el habla con tono misterioso, dejando inconclusa esa primera cláusula de su oración-. A excepción de mi nombre en jadeos tuyos, sucia. ¿Comprendes?

Asintió.

Buena chica. –habiendo dicho eso, dejó, apropósito, un beso en la frente ajena y continuó con lo suyo-.

La tomó en brazos y se asomó hacia los lavatorios, apoyando a su presa allí. Si lo haría, necesitaría comodidad. Una mano se posó sobre la pantorrilla de la chica, y luego, él tomó posesión de boca de una manera suave. Él sabía que el hecho de que se presentara como un matón, no implicaba que no fuera caballeroso al momento de estar con una chica. Después de todo, es un Malfoy. No le hará daño. Al menos, no de manera severa.

Sintió la inexperiencia de la muchacha al notar cómo, tan torpemente, le correspondía y realizaba movimientos que el rubio desconocía, y que sabían que estaba mal, para esconder ese sentimiento de vergonzoso de que el primer beso de la joven fuese de esta manera.

Apretó el agarre de la pantorrilla en regaño y ella dio un respingo, quedándose quieta. Malfoy sonrió en su boca y continuó, guiando a la Gryffindor por ese sendero fogoso y que desatara de una buena vez a su leona interna. Mordió su labio inferior, provocando que ella abriera ligeramente la boca, momento que el Slytherin aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

La castaña jadeó nuevamente.

Hermione dejó su lengua quieta ante la incomodidad de no saber qué hacer. Pero eso no sería un problema para la serpiente. Entrelazó su experimentada y rápida lengua con la de ella, formando una danza extremadamente pasional. Y funcionaba, todo el momento comenzaba a dar sus frutos.

Granger elevó ambas manos y posó una en el hombro derecho de Malfoy, y la otra en su nuca, jugando con algunos mechones de cabello y presionando en ese punto, queriendo más. Necesitaba más. A él.

Malfoy notó eso, y entonces, rompió el beso, dejando a una desconcertada Hermione, con su ceño fruncido en clara molestia-. El que manda aquí soy yo, ¿entendido? –dijo, autoritario y decidido.

La mano masculina en la pantorrilla ajena comenzó a subir, suavemente, trazando un camino lento, ocasionando que la castaña sintiera un calor que nacía en su pecho, y bajaba y siguió bajando hacia su vientre, concentrándose allí. Ese muchacho le ocasionaba ese cosquilleo que la volvía loca, y sabía que estaba siendo lento con ella para, de alguna forma, molestarla.

_Oh, Malfoy…_

Pantorrilla, rodilla, muslo, un poco más. Y llegó. La cara interna del muslo de la muchacha. El joven tragó en seco. Lo mismo hizo con la otra pierna, y luego, se agachó.

Retiró la braga de la de orbes marrones, con cuidado. Sin querer que se rasgara, para más tarde, tal vez, tener algún recuerdo de ella.

Un beso, otro, y uno más.

_¡Carajo!_

Hermione gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en la pared. Su garganta estaba seca, pero no le importaba. Encorvó su espalda mientras ese cosquilleo parecía ser permanente y no querer desaparecer. Aunque ella tampoco lo deseaba. Y se sentía tan bien.

Malfoy besaba su zona más sensible, y con descaro, dirigiendo de a ratos sus ojos grises hacia arriba y disfrutando de esa escena tan candente a su vista. Jugaba con su botón rosa y cierra sus ojos para concentrarse más en la tarea de otorgarle placer a quien en ese momento, es su compañera.

Draco siempre afirmó odiarla y sentir asco con su sola presencia. Se muestra siempre rudo frente a ella y a sus otros amigos, que no vienen al caso recordar para él. Pero la realidad no es siempre lo que uno puede observar a simple vista. Lo cierto es que le envidiaba. Oh sí, Draco Malfoy le envidiaba a Hermione Granger. En todo, de hecho. Sus calificaciones, sus amistades, incluso hasta esa inocencia extremadamente deseable a su parecer. Por lo primero, no es que él no se esforzara, sí que estudiaba, pero esa muchacha tiene algo en ella que el aún no descubre qué es. Y luego solo llega y le arrebata el primer lugar de todo, dejándolo en la sombra del segundo. Y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera. Pero la deseaba tanto, ¡demasiado!

Recordando todo eso, hundió su lengua en el ser de la castaña, quien abrió de golpe sus ojos y gimió tan alto que hasta los fantasmas de la torre de Gryffindor podrían oírla. Entonces fue así como Hermione sintió su primer orgasmo. Sensacionalmente exquisito.

Malfoy no le hizo asco a su esencia, y disfrutó de ella, saliendo de entre sus piernas luego-. Quién lo diría, Granger… ¿Sabes? No eres ninguna santa. –Le cacheteó con sus palabras con una mirada sumamente ácida, tan él, tan Draco-. Me gusta. –sentenció-.

En un movimiento rápido se deshizo de sus pantalones y de sus bóxers, dejando libre su imponente erección. Hermione tragó en seco.

Ajá. –pronunció de manera seca, como adivinando los pensamientos de la joven bruja-.

No se hizo de esperar y se acercó a ella, tomándola por las caderas y juntando ambas frentes-. Jamás olvidarás esto…-susurró frío y, de una sola embestida, se adentró en ella-.

¡Malfoy! –gritó con dolor la castaña mientras se aferraba a él de manera desesperada y arañaba su espalda dejando notables marcas rojas en esa piel tan tersa y blanca. Marcas regadas por todos lados. Y a él le dolían, pero más le dolía no haberse tomado el tiempo necesario en pesar que tal vez, solo tal vez, la muchacha pudiese haber sido virgen. Y ciertamente, lo era.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, y entonces apoyó su frente en el hombro derecho de ella, acariciando su espalda como pidiendo disculpas. Sabía que eso no era suficiente, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Solo esperar a que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión, de modo que pudiera continuar con lo que inició. Solo que, ahora, y cambiando su mentalidad, sería para el disfrute de ambos y no tan egoísta que sea para él y solamente él. Sería diferente; sin sentimientos, pero gentil.

Lo siento. –Dijo en su oído y depositó un suave beso-.

Y entonces, de un momento a otro, la leona movió sus caderas en clara señal de querer que su compañero continuara. El dolor se lo hizo pasar fatal, pero superado eso, necesitó más.

Malfoy la miró fijamente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola de manera suave y lenta, otorgándole seguridad y confianza. Se abrazó a ella con cuidado de no ejercer demasiada fuerza y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un lento vaivén.

Adentro, fuera, y de afuera hacia adentro. Movimientos repetitivos, una y otra vez. La castaña se asomó al oído del Slytherin y entonces habló, mandando al diablo la orden anterior de no hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia-. Más rápido… -susurró.

Y ese pedido fue todo lo que Malfoy necesitó. Tomó una de las piernas de la chica para estirarla un poco más y poder calar más profundo, y así fue. Entonces, jadeó ronco y Hermione gimió quedo-. Allí. Por Merlín, allí. –indicó y repitió con excitación.

Malfoy se aferró al borde del lavatorio con su mano libre y volvió a adentrarse. Y golpeteó una, dos, tres veces y más. ¡Y más! Estaba al borde. La Gryffindor estaba por volver a tocar el cielo con sus manos. Qué momento tan fascinante estaba viviendo. Debieron haber pasado horas desde que se encontró allí dentro, en el baño. Pero tan poco le importaba en realidad. Sus paredes se contraían y volvió a sentir ese delicioso cosquilleo. Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de estallar, sintió como una mano la zamarreaba de un lado a otro y gritaba su nombre.

"_Hermione, Hermione; ¡despierta ya!"_

De golpe abrió los ojos y, agitada y sonrojada se sentó en su cama. Miró escandalizada hacia todos lados encontrándose con sus compañeras de habitación. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué? Si había sido tan real.

Vamos a llegar tarde si no te apresuras. –le regañó Ginny y se dio media vuelta mientras la otra chica detrás de ella puso los ojos en blanco y salía por la puerta de la habitación.

Sí… sí, enseguida voy. –contestó, con un deje de decepción.

Porque todas aquellas deliciosas sensaciones, no habían sido más que un invento de su propia mente. No había sido más que un sueño.

_Mierda._

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama nuevamente. Se tomaría la mañana. Tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Retrasada

**CAPÍTULO 2: Retrasada.**

Luego del último suceso, los días fueron transcurriendo nuevamente. Las semanas próximas fueron ciertamente incómodas para Hermione, quien tenía la mala suerte de compartir la gran mayoría de sus clases con Malfoy. Recordaba el sueño y se sonrojaba sin darse cuenta. Se insultaba mentalmente y fruncía su ceño, manteniendo ese carácter autoritario, propio de ella. Para ella, fue solo un sueño; un descontrol de sus hormonas. Nada más.

Es un día nuevo en Hogwarts. Un agradable clima se presenta, lo cual es muy bueno para los planes que los jóvenes magos tienen preparados para hoy.

Los exámenes finales por fin habían concluido y, para despedir este ciclo, toda la escuela iría a Hogsmade por un fin de semana. La idea fue propuesta en primer lugar por la profesora McGonagall, quien creía que los estudiantes se merecían un descanso luego de tanto esfuerzo. Y tras la algarabía y la obvia aceptación de los jóvenes, se dirigió al despacho del profesor Dumbledore para discutirlo. Obviamente, y siendo que Albus es un hombre que cree en lo que es justo y en lo que no, accedió a permitir dicho viaje.

- ¡Saldremos en tres días! Recuerden ser puntuales, ya que si se retrasan, no habrá excusa que valga. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo McGonagall, haciendo hincapié en su seria advertencia.

- ¡Sí, profesora! –respondieron los alumnos al unísono para luego retirarse y, cada uno, seguir con sus actividades de aquel día.

Luego de aquello, los días siguieron transcurriendo con normalidad. Algunos grupos se demostraban más entusiasmados que otros. Los Slytherin planeaban en voz baja las posibles bromas que realizarían llegado el momento; pobrecillos aquellos que caigan, aunque, no es nada que un simple _Riddikulus_ no pueda ayudar a invertir la situación, y sean ellos quienes terminen siendo el hazmerreír, ¿o no?

Por otra parte, algunos Ravenclaw comentaban lo interesante que habían sido los tomos de _La Historia de Hogwarts_ que les encargaron leer para los exámenes. Algunos Hufflepuff se escandalizaron de tan solo escuchar aquello, otros agradecían que hubieran terminado, y algún resto solo se limitaba a hacer silencio y a asentir a lo que sus compañeros decían.

¡Los Gryffindor! Ah, Gryffindor. Qué gran casa, ¿no? Albergando grandes jugadores de Quidditch, talentosos magos y la legión de los Potter desde tiempo inmemorables. ¿A poco no es genial? Oh, sí que sí. Bueno, pues. Algunos de ellos realizaban comentarios que nada tenían que ver con el viaje en cuestión, otros hablaban de las brujas a quienes conquistarían y pues, luego estaban Ron y Harry, quienes jugaban con el mapa del merodeador, espiando a las demás personas que aún se encontraban en el castillo. Y se descostillaban de la risa de cómo Snape perseguía a paso rápido a uno de los cacharritos de Ron, que había puesto en un pasillo más temprano, cuando se levantó.

- Mira como corre, Harry. ¡Mira! –exclamaba el pelirrojo, tomándose levemente del tabique de la nariz y riendo sin poder controlarse demasiado.

- Lo veo, Ron. Lo veo. –respondió el tan famoso mago, observándolo todo a través de sus redondos y viejos lentes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin duda teniendo más diversión de la que nunca tuvo en casa de sus tíos. A excepción de las veces en que, accidentalmente, le causó problemas a varios de ellos y rió divertido. Pero era una diversión que pronto terminaba en castigo y aislamiento sin cena, no como ahora.

- Oye, Harry. ¿Has visto a Hermione? No la veo por ningún lado y temo que llegue tarde. –comentó Ron, torciendo su boca en una mueca de preocupación y pasándose ligeramente sus manos por su melena pelirroja.

- Sí… digo, no. Es decir, es extraño ahora que lo mencionas. Ella jamás llega tarde. –respondió el niño que vivió, mirando hacia todos lados y esperando que su mejor amiga saliera de la nada.

- ¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo? ¿Crees que Snape la haya atrapado y castigado por mi culpa? ¿Crees que algún mortífago la atr- ¡Ay! –se quejó y se tomó del hombro, lugar donde Potter le había propinado un zape por no calmarse. Lograba ponerlo nervioso a él también, y es algo que no necesitaban ninguno de los dos en ese momento-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

- Me pones nervioso, Ron. Cálmate. Entre más nos exasperemos, más problemas nos imaginaremos y sabemos que ella no es ninguna tonta y aparecerá en algún momento. Eso lo sabes, ¿no? –preguntó el mago.

- ¡Claro que sí! –respondió de manera rápida Weasley, como si se mostrara ofendido de que su gran mejor amigo dudara de que él no conociera en lo suficiente a la castaña.

Por otro lado, el mismo panorama de semanas anteriores volvía a repetirse, en parte. L os suaves rayos del sol de ya casi mediodía lograban hacerse camino entre las cortinas de la habitación femenina de Gryffindor mientras se observaba un tumulto en una de las camas, y el resto, yacían vacías.

Lentamente el tumulto fue moviéndose, lográndose divisar una muy rebelde melena entre las sábanas. Ah pues, es Hermione.

La joven abrió poco a poco sus ojos, arrugando la nariz, apenas, en negativa respuesta a la molestia que ocasionaba el estrepitoso brillo en sus ojos marrones-. Hmm…-se quejó por lo bajo, con pocas ganas de salir de la cama. Pero luego, en un momento y de repente, lo recordó. Oh no.

_¡Hola, olvidadiza, ya es fin de semana!_

- …¡Por Merlín! ¡Agh, diablos! ¡Me quedé dormida! Ay, no. –comenzó a alarmarse la joven bruja y salió rápidamente de su cama, enredándose con sus sábanas y cayendo al piso, golpeándose fuerte. Esos serían moretones seguros. Rabiando con su malhumor matutino, se levantó del piso aún luchando con las sábanas y buscando desenredarse, lográndolo finalmente. - ¡Ya basta! –se gritó a sí misma-. Calma, Hermione, cálmate. Ahora te vestirás, olvidarás el desayuno y te irás rápido a la entrada del castillo. Sí, eso harás. –sin perder ni un solo segundo, tomó la ropa que utilizaría, corrió al baño, se cambió rápidamente con la ayuda de un hechizo y luego salió de allí, echándose a correr tan rápido como le daban sus piernas. Y, cabe recordar que el estado físico de Granger, no es el mejor.

Uno paso, dos pasos; uno, dos; ¡uno, dos! _¡Más rápido!_

Los pasos se oían rápida y repetitivamente por el lugar, ocasionando eco en el espacio mientras las personas de los cuadros que yacían colgados en las paredes fruncían su rostro, molestos, clamando por un poco de paz y poder tener algunas horas de plácido sueño sin que niños ocasionaran molestos ruidos, o que algún sapo babeara sus tan cuidados marcos.

"_¡Por Merlín! No tendría que haberme quedado hasta tan tarde leyendo. ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Ginny? Soy un desastre. Todo un desastre_." –pensaba Hermione, molesta, mientras corría por uno de los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Sí, ¡sí! Allí veía una luz al final del pasillo. Es la salida.

"_¡Bravo! Esto es un golpe de suerte" –_se animaba mentalmente la castaña, corriendo y corriendo, sintiéndose ya desfallecer-. ¡Al fin llegu-…..! –Mas guardó silencio y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal-. Ho… ¿Hola…? –habló a la nada. Ya no había nadie. Ni rastro de profesores, alumnos, ni siquiera de sus amigos. Resopló. Después de todo sí había llegado tarde-. Qué considerados. –exclamó con obvio sarcasmo y notable molestia. El problema no era que tuviera que quedarse o que hubiera llegado tarde. El problema era que sus amigos no esperaron por ella. Y eso lograba enfadarla mucho.

- Já. ¿Acaso creías que esperarían hasta el último minuto por ti…? Serás buena alumna, pero no llevas coronita aquí, Granger. –dijo una voz tras de ella-.

"_Esa voz…"_ pensó la muchacha. Ella reconocía esa voz bastante bien. Suspiró quedó y se giró sobre uno de sus talones, encarando al dueño de aquel palabrerío.- No molestes, Malfoy….


	3. Aviso

**Aviso importante.**

Primero, buenos días/tardes/noches dependiendo de su ubicación y horario. He creado este aviso para comunicarles que no voy a actualizar esta historia por un período de tiempo que, espero, no sea muy largo. La razón de esta decisión es que tengo varios asuntos pendientes que necesito terminar. Estoy por entrar a dos concursos literarios por lo que quiero enfocarme en ello en este momento para poder dar lo mejor de mi. Y quería hacérselo saber a ustedes porque se que esta historia tiene seguidores y no me parecía justo dejarlos esperando y esperando. Ahora que saben el motivo de mi decisión, espero que sepan comprender. Prometo que cuando vuelva, voy a hacerlo con un buen tercer capítulo. Hasta entonces, nos vemos. Besos, suerte y cuídense. Los quiero y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia :)

Saluda atentamente, Luz.


End file.
